


Compromise

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fair compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by magicmumu.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“You’re not kissing me after eating that,” Dana proclaimed, and Jess now had to decide which delicacy she wanted more.

It had been ages since she’d had Korean food. The beef galbi was fabulous and she was about to take a bite of one of the accompanying banchan – side dishes. Jess looked up into blue eyes and saw that her lover was completely serious. She found herself truly torn. She’d been looking forward to the spicy kimchi all day. She set her chopsticks down. “Are there any other dishes you have an objection to?”

“No.”

Jess nodded. She couldn’t really blame Dana; the kimchi was very spicy and quite pungent. “Alright, I won’t eat the kimchi. But,” she continued, “I will take some home and eat it when you aren’t around.”

Dana smiled; it was a fair compromise.

FIN


End file.
